


Try again tomorrow.

by Nickerdoodle



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, References to Depression
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:21:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24553042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nickerdoodle/pseuds/Nickerdoodle
Summary: Dan has a bit of a rough day. That's okay, they'll try again tomorrow.Slight TW for depression. Want yall to stay safe so know your limits, okay? :]
Relationships: Dan Howell & Phil Lester, Dan Howell/Phil Lester
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Try again tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you all. Stay safe.

https://just-another-otp-prompt-blog.tumblr.com/post/168498310568/otp-prompt-123  
Based of this ^^ prompt.   
Phil sat at his desk upstairs, focused on his computer screen. His glasses has been chosen for today, and he occasionally scrunched his nose up a little, to prevent them from falling off. This was because he had bent them by sitting on them after a long pillow fight with Dan last week. The scruffy, freshly dyed black mop of hair sat on his head, uneven due to his attempt to cut it himself. It fell into his eyes slightly, the front still wasn't quite right, however it also stuck haphazardly into the air; the result of running his hands through it so many times this morning. The editing was going well, better than usual even. It was only 12:30 and he'd almost finished. Usually the procrastinatiom goblin would have kidnapped him already, drawing him away to submit to the urge of going through his random crap drawer, or trying to match his socks in the oddest way possible. Not today though. Well done Phil.  
Continuing to work for another few hours, he was brought back to earth when his phone buzzed quietly in his hoodie pocket.  
[1 new message from Dan]  
Wondering slightly why Dan would be texting him when he was just downstairs, he curiously opening the message.  
[Dan - hey phil you almost done?]  
Eyebrows raised a small amount, Phil tapped out a reply.  
[Phil - I'm almost there, yup. I need a break though. Would you like me to come down?]  
Dan started replying immediately.  
[Dan - dont do it just for me. keep working if it's better. im sorry.]  
Phil had known Dan for long enough to know he really didn't mean a word of that, so he saved his work and crept downstairs.

He should have known. Dan was quieter than usual at lunch, he had seemed tired and gave only one word answers. When Phil walked into the living room, he saw a sad sight. Dan was curled up in the corner of the sofa, in his black, soft blanket, with glazed over eyes and a few tell-tale tear tracks staining his slightly pink face. He didn't notice the older man lingering in the doorway until he felt a hand slip into his own.  
Cautious, caring, marine eyes met melancholic, lost, brown ones.  
"You okay, bear?"  
The younger boy cracked. Weeks of built up emotions cascaded down his cheeks, dripping off his face, like rain would off a roof.   
"Come here."  
Phil patted his lap, offering Dan a place to lay his head. Dan accepted gratefully, easing himself down. Then Phil pulled the blanket over his trembling form, rubbing his shoulders tenderly.

They stayed there for the remainder of the afternoon. Dan's hand found its way back into Phils, and the older man ran his other one through the man on his laps hair. He had stopped crying by now, but Phil knew what Dan was going through. The crushing weight on his chest. The endless black hole of hopelessness. The gut wrenching fear of being alone. And sure, Phil wasn't a professional. Dan had his therapist for that. But he could make sure he didn't have to go through the pain alone. So, with the dim lamp next to them casting a glimmer of hope throughout the room, with Dan sleeping in a peaceful fashion, with Phil's eyes growing heavy themselves, the day ended. They would try again tomorrow.


End file.
